Anthony Wallender
Anthony Wallender is a character in Magical Girls. He was Tatum Act's boyfriend until he discovered she cheated on him. He is very good friends with the Magical Girls and is currently in a relationship with Keira. He moved away to college at the end of Season One. Background Season One Anthony first appeared when Keira was telling Natalie that she liked him, unaware that he was actually Tatum's boyfriend. The two showed to be close, despite him being so kind and Tatum being so... not. After Tatum called Keira and Natalie's crystals tacky and lame, he made a point to tell Keira he disagreed and actually thought they were cool. After a few fights with Tatum, Keira grew tired of Tatum using Anthony and broke the news to him that Tatum had been cheating on him. He remained calm but was deeply heart broken, leaving to be by himself. Shortly after this he officially broke it off with Tatum. He's a very kind and caring guy, friend to most of the students at school. He had been in a relationship with Tatum since the 8th grade causing him to be the only one to look past her harsh exterior and see her for what she once was. Since he learned of Tatum's cheating he's become more quiet and isolated, obviously deeply saddened and hurt. Tatum eventually approached him wanting to talk, saying she didn't understand why he broke it off with her and that she'd only ever been loving to him. He told her he knew of her cheating and he was done with her. He helped the girls decorate for Stella's birthday and helped to cover the surprise party as well. He's become very close with Keira after breaking up with Tatum, developing romantic feelings for her. When the pair were attacked by the monster Baghead, he attempted to protect Keira and was even hurt by one of the monster's attacks. Eventually he pretended to throw Keira's crystal in the lake to distract the monster so they could escape, but he later assured Keira he would never hurt her by losing something so important to her. The pair kissed, confirming their feelings for each other. Later when they came across Morgan, Kat, and Stella, who had just been attacked by Rajani, Keira was forced to transform to protect them. Anthony was distressed by Keira's powers and fled, not sure how to respond to them. Keira later apologized for having to transform in front of him and promised to leave him alone, Anthony told her not to and that he still liked her, he had just been shocked and didn't know how to respond. The pair made up and soon began a relationship. He and Keira hit a rocky patch in their relationship when he brought up the topic of sex. While he was eager, Keira wanted to wait. They had a minor fight over the subject. In Act 24, he learned that Tatum had lied about cheating on him. She revealed that she was actually raped over summer vacation and had lied about the attack to make herself feel better. Ty has stated that Anthony is "the best guy he's ever known" and speaks very highly of him. Category:Civilian Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Season 1